Nightmare (Canon, Madoka Magica)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Blue Nightmare= |-|Hitomi's Nightmare= Summary Nightmares are villains appearing in the Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion movie. Nightmares are made-up obstacles that Homura created for the magical girls to fight instead of Wraiths inside her soul gem. They resemble dolls with a pair of disembodied blue hands, and primarily attack by shooting exploding objects. Two nightmares appear in the movie. The first appears at the very beginning and is initially attacked by Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, and Kyoko Sakura. The nightmare is driven into a dining room where Mami Tomoe and Bebe are waiting. The magical girls then appear to defeat the nightmare by feeding food to it. It's later revealed that Homura Akemi had assisted the magical girls in secret. The second nightmare is born from Hitomi Shizuki, when she feels frustration over her relationship with Kyosuke Kamijo. Hitomi is seemingly swallowed up by her bed as the nightmare appears. The magical girls contain the nightmare and then defeat it by singing the Cake Song. At the end of the song, the nightmare turns into a cake which Bebe swallows whole. Bebe then spits out a blob resembling Hitomi's head and a paper with a picture of a violin on it. Sayaka catches both things, and then throws the paper into the air. The paper turns into a silhouette of Kyosuke playing the violin. The blob flies up after the silhouette and vanishes into sparkles that purify the magical girls' soul gems. Hitomi then reappears in her bedroom. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Nightmare Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Nightmare Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 2), Nightmare Embodiment and Nightmare Manipulation (They are born from people's nightmares), Darkness Manipulation (Her magic can negate all the light sources of Mitakihara), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon shadow girls as her minions), Sentient Shadow, Spatial Manipulation (Can slice through the stuffed sky created by her), Invulnerability, Telekinesis (Can move her blue hands with telekinesis), Cloth Manipulation (Can use stuffed bears and pillows to destroy buildings), Building Destruction, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, minor Toon Force and Vibration Manipulation (Can release shockwaves from her violin that are powerful enough to bend and destroy roads and multiple buildings). Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Can fight Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Mami and Kyoko) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Can keep up with the Puella Magi Holy Quintet) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from Madoka and Mami's Tiro Duet without a scratch. It seems that Nightmares can't be defeated by normal means and magic rituals are necessary to defeat them) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of meters. Much higher w/ their barriers Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: They seem to be subsceptible to magic rituals. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Nightmare (Kirby), Nightmare's profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4